Nueva Vida
by wasp.black
Summary: Akane es abusada sexualmente, esto pone de cabeza su vida y sus planes, tendrá que hacer frente a un embarazo no deseado y a sus abusadores, pero no estará sola, Ranma se mantendrá a su lado.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1.− Imposible

Ranma se removía incomodo en su silla, llevaba más de dos horas sentado en una posición sumamente incomoda, sin embargo, no tenía intención de dejar aquel lugar, al menos hasta recibir noticias de su prometida. Akane había sido ingresada a la unidad de emergencia hace por lo menos dos horas y él aún no sabía qué era lo que había sucedido. Como siempre, había tenido una discusión con Akane. Las imágenes comenzaron a bombardear su cabeza, sabía que no era la discusión más horrible que habían tenido, pero desde el momento en el que ella había desaparecido de su vista, había sentido una horrible opresión en el pecho y aquella sensación no lo abandono durante todo el día.

Aquella mañana − su familia − en un nuevo intento por casarlos, habían hecho alusión a que ellos hubieran mantenido relaciones pre maritales, Akane se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza, la vergüenza que sentía era superior a la rabia, pero él no pudo callarse y comenzó a enumerar las razones por las que no tendría relaciones sexuales con ella, al final todo termino en gritos e intentos de golpes por parte de Akane hacia él, pero Ranma solo se burlaba y esquivaba, sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, para él solo era una pelea estúpida más; debió darse cuenta de que las cosas eran más graves de lo que aparentaban, cuando ella dejo de insultarlo y golpearlo, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

− ¡Ranma! − el doctor Toffu lo saco de su ensoñación, devolviéndolo al presente, haciéndole recordar que no había comido, recordándole que sus parpados estaban más pesados de lo normal, que sus músculos estaban tensos y dolían como si hubiera corrido por horas; aunque esto último era cierto, había corrido durante casi una hora con Akane inconsciente en sus brazos, corrió como si su vida se fuera en ello, y de alguna manera sentía que así era.

− ¿Cómo está Akane? − preguntó ignorando totalmente el rugido de su estomago, en ese momento no había nada más importante que la salud de su prometida, deseaba con toda su alma que solo fuera alguna intoxicación por alcohol, ya que cuando finalmente había llegado al Dojo Tendo, apestaba a alcohol y se veía claramente desorientada, no dejo que la tocara y en cuanto intentó acercarse a ella para ver que le sucedía, ella comenzó a gritar y a llorar, después de unos minutos los ojos de Akane comenzaron a ponerse blancos, su piel pálida y vomito , después de unos minutos cayo inconsciente.

− Creo que debes comer algo antes de que hablemos − el doctor Toffu tenía una mirada triste, la tenía desde el momento en llego al hospital y Ranma le contó lo que había pasado, él no podía comprender que tan grave era lo que le había sucedido a su prometida, lo único que sabía era que ni siquiera comer era más importante en ese momento, por lo que de manera amable denegó su propuesta − Ranma, debes saber de antemano, que no eres tú el adulto responsable de Akane, por lo tanto si quieres puedo hacerme cargo yo de todo lo relacionado a su hospitalización − al ver que él se negaba rotundamente continúo − Sabía que dirías eso, pero debía intentarlo, cuando me llamaste para pedirme que viniera al hospital y me contaste de los sucesos, de inmediato sospeche que había algo mal, en cuanto llegue comunique de tu compromiso formal con Akane, y de que su familia se encontraba de viaje, por lo que técnicamente eres el único familiar presente, en unos minutos el doctor hablara contigo.

− ¿Tú no puedes decírmelo? −

− Debes estar preparado − se dio la vuelta para marcharse y después de haber dado unos pasos, se giro hacia él nuevamente − Solo... no la dejes sola.

− ¡Señor Saotome! − la enfermera le indico que entrara a una habitación, donde lo esperaba una doctora, Jun Ling según la identificación, acompañada de un oficial de policía, que no tenía un rostro amigable.

− ¿Cómo está Akane? − preguntó ignorando la presencia del policía.

− Antes que todo, necesito hacerle unas preguntas señor Saotome − dijo el policía, Ranma iba a replicar, pero por primera vez prefirió mantener la boca cerrada, mientras antes terminara el interrogatorio, antes sabría de ella − ¿Discutió con su prometida hoy?

− Si, pero no fue algo grave, ella se marcho enfadada y no la volví a ver hasta que llego a casa por la tarde −

− ¿Ella solía beber alcohol o drogas?− el hombre hacia las preguntas con total tranquilidad y no parecía notar la incomodidad del muchacho.

− ¿Eso era lo que tenia? ¿Estaba drogada? − Ranma nunca había prestado real atención a los borrachos, pero sabía que lo que Akane tenía cuando la vio aquella tarde, era algo más grave que una borrachera.

− Estaba tan drogada que no entiendo cómo logro llegar a su casa sin caer inconsciente antes − intervino la mujer, se había mantenido en silencio hasta entonces.

− ¿Por qué no estaba con su prometida? − Ranma comenzó a sentirse incómodo ante las preguntas del oficial, y además de incomodidad comenzó a sentir miedo, temor de lo que escucharía más adelante.

− Ella estaba enfadada y se fue ...y no quería buscarla y que se enfadara mas − admitió avergonzado, así eran ellos, su relación era así, discutían y después estaba todo bien otra vez, ambos eran impulsivos y eran conscientes de ello, pero era extraño intentar explicar la dinámica de su relación a alguien más.

− ¿Conoce a todos sus amigos? ¿Sabe que lugares suele frecuentar?−

− Si, vivimos en la misma casa, entrenamos juntos y vamos a la misma escuela −

− ¿Mantenían relaciones sexuales? − el rostro de Ranma alcanzó un tono rojo que combinaba a la perfección con su camisa.

− Yo... No... Usted...Nosotros no − dejó de intentar explicarse y simplemente negó con la cabeza.

− Akane presenta signos de abuso sexual − soltó la doctora en cuanto el Policía dejo de hacer preguntas. Ranma sonrió forzosamente mientras intentaba procesar aquellas palabras.

− Imposible...a vencido a los alumnos del Furinkan ella sola, eso que usted dice es imposible... − la doctora y el Policía se mostraron preocupados, el joven apretaba con fuerza los reposabrazos de la silla y sonreía nerviosamente.

− El kit de violación indica que fueron al menos tres hombres, tiene hematomas y cortes profundos que indican que fueron muy agresivos, y ella ofreció resistencia, aunque no lo sabremos con certeza hasta que ella nos cuente lo que sucedió, de momento esta consiente, pero se encuentra en estado de shock y no a hablado con nosotros − a Ranma todo le parecía irreal, normalmente no podía concebir la idea de Akane siendo seducida por otro hombre y mucho menos podía imaginarla de manera tan intima, sin embargo saber que había sido contra su voluntad, era algo que no podía tolerar, sentía la rabia fluir a través de todo su cuerpo, quería golpear algo o a alguien, sin embargo no se movió de su lugar, seguía sentado frente a aquellas dos personas, infantilmente quería desquitar su furia con ellos, quería... no sabía qué era lo que quería, lo único que tenía claro era que necesitaba ver a Akane, necesitaba verla y saber que aún estaba ahí, entonces pensaría en que hacer después.

− Quiero verla −

− Aun no, necesitamos tomarte una muestra − le explico la doctora.

− ¿Una muestra de qué?−

− De adn − comenzó a decirle el policía, pero fue interrumpido por el puño de Ranma, que había comprendido la insinuación oculta en ello − ¡Cálmate muchacho! o te llevaré detenido, las pruebas son una formalidad.

− ¡Como sea! Solo dese prisa − gritó, esperando liberar un poco de su frustración, sin embargo aquel engorroso examen no fue rápido, necesitaban una muestra de su semen, y puesto que se negó a hacerlo por la forma tradicional, dadas las circunstancias, se le aplico un pequeño electroshock en su parte más intima, para conseguir que tuviera una eyaculación, fue lo más horrible y humillante que Ranma había vivido, sin embargo ahora era libre de ir a ver a Akane.

− ¿Ya puedo verla? − preguntó a la doctora, apenas dos segundos después de salir de la sala de exámenes, cuando ella asintió, sus piernas cobraron vida propia y corrió por todo el hospital, hasta que llego a la habitación de Akane, dio un par de respiraciones intentando tranquilizarse antes de entrar. La encontró dormida, la enfermera le dijo que la habían sedado, ya que estaba muy cansada y adolorida. Por instinto tomo sus manos y pudo apreciar la cantidad de moretones y cortes, no solo en los brazos, también en el pecho, un poco más arriba de sus pechos, y no quiso imaginar la cantidad de heridas que tendría escondidas bajo la ropa. Comenzó a acariciar sus brazos, deslizando sus dedos, y evitando aquellos lugares extremadamente morados. No quiso dejar de tocarla, sentía que si se alejaba de ella la furia dominaría y golpearía a cualquiera que se cruzara por delante. Lo único que en ese momento lo mantenía quieto, era sentir su piel, ver su pecho subir y bajar, recordándole que aun estaba ahí, que no la había perdido para siempre.

− Señor Saotome − a la habitación entro una mujer vestida con un delantal blanco, supuso que se trataba de una doctora, la mujer debía tener la misma edad que la maestra Hinako adulta − Soy Himiko Himamura, sicóloga especialista en víctimas de abuso sexual, necesito hablar con usted. Tengo entendido que es el prometido de Akane.

− Entiende bien −

− Debes comprender que Akane no volverá a ser la misma persona que era antes, al menos durante un tiempo, no es posible aún determinar el nivel de impacto que esto tendrá en ella. Lo único que tenemos claro es que ella estuvo consiente en todo momento, creemos que utilizaron una droga de contacto, es de efecto rápido y la víctima sigue consiente, pero no puede defenderse y para cuando vuelve a tener control sobre su cuerpo ya es demasiado tarde para escapar; una vez que terminaron con ella, la obligan a beber alcohol y probablemente le dieron alguna otra droga para cubrir los efectos de la primera. Necesitamos que ella pueda darnos alguna información sobre como la encontraron, cuantos era o saber si puede identificarlos, por lo que probablemente vendrá algún policía a tomar su declaración; es importante que la policía pueda atrapar a esos sujetos− la mano que no tocaba a Akane, estaba apretada en un puño y sus uñas se enterraban en la palma, causando más que heridas superficiales, pero no era nada en comparación con el dolor que sentía al saber cómo había sufrido su prometida − Debes entender que probablemente su visión de los hombres va a cambiar, su comportamiento también, quizás tome mucho tiempo para que vuelva a tener intimidad con alguien.

− Yo... no... No es problema − solo hubo un leve tartamudeo, la situación no dejaba espacio para su timidez.

− Espero que eso sea cierto, lo último que ella necesita es un hombre que la presione; esto es sólo el comienzo, queda mucho camino por delante − la mujer se acerco a la cama y reviso algunas de las heridas más profundas − Si se despierta llamas a alguna enfermera, si por algún motivo ella te rechaza, aléjate, sin embargo no salgas de la habitación, demuéstrale que no tiene por qué temerte.

− Ranma − aquel susurro lo despertó de su sueño, no recordaba donde estaba, sin embargo sentía un aroma que se le hacía vagamente familiar, al abrir los ojos se encontró en una habitación completamente blanca, y frente a él había una cama y sobre esta una mujer. Se incorporo de golpe al recordar el lugar y el por qué estaba ahí. Quiso correr los pocos metros que los separaban, pero la mirada asustada de Akane le instó a ir con sumo cuidado, se veía excesivamente cansada y adolorida, estaba pálida y ojerosa.

− ¿Dormiste aquí Ranma? − la voz de Akane era suave, pero se oía nerviosa o temerosa, Ranma no podía definir cuál de las dos.

− Si ¿Cómo estás? − tenía miles de preguntas en su cabeza, pero debía controlar sus palabras, lo último que quería era presionarla mas de la cuenta y acabar alterándola.

− Adolorida...supongo − evito hacer contacto visual y se enfocó en el movimiento nervioso de sus manos.

− ¿Qué paso? − no pudo controlar su impulsividad más tiempo y la pregunta broto de sus labios.

− No fue nada... solo un accidente− sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y no pudo evitar bajar su mirada, se sentía avergonzada.

− ¿Nada?... ¿Qué es lo que defines como nada? − no pudo evitar exaltarse. Se alejó de la cama y comenzó a pasar nerviosamente sus manos por su cabello, no podía quedarse quieto.

− Yo... − Ella se volvió a recostar con sus ojos firmemente cerrados, pero Ranma pudo ver como su pecho subía y bajaba más rápido, y algunas lágrimas rebeldes caían − Yo no quería... yo no quería... les pedí que se detuvieran... intenté evitarlo...

− Tranquila − la interrumpió a la vez que se sentaba junto a ella en la cama, con manos temblorosas seco sus lágrimas y la obligo a mirarlo − Todo está bien − susurro sin saber si el mensaje era para ella o si se lo decía a si mismo.

− ¿Qué te dijeron? − pregunto Akane después de unos minutos de silencio, iba a preguntar cómo había llegado ahí pero según escucho, ella había llegado así al dojo y por ende seguramente había sido Ranma quien la había llevado algh hospital.

− Te hicieron muchos exámenes... y a mí también me tomaron una muestra−

− ¿Por qué? −

− Para compararla con la de los... los que te hicieron esto −

− ¿Qué? ¿Ellos creen que tú...? − Akane estaba completamente sonrojada y enfadada, no podía creer que él se hubiera visto implicado en eso.

− El Policía ese dijo que era protocolo− al ver que Akane iba a replicar agrego − Pero eso ya no importa. Ahora lo que importa es atrapar a quienes te hicieron esto − ella pudo ver como diría la ira brillaba en los ojos del joven Saotome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.− Nada ha cambiado**

Habían pasado tres días desde la hospitalización de Akane y prácticamente todos los trabajadores del hospital conocían a Ranma en persona o habían escuchado hablar de él, era conocido como el joven enamorado de la habitación 400, después de haber peleado contra el equipo de seguridad del hospital, varios enfermeros y doctores, e incluso con el director del hospital porque se negó a dejar a su prometida; luego de haber obtenido un permiso especial para poder permanecer con ella en la habitación, ya no se apartaba más que unos pasos más allá de la puerta, y solo cuando Akane eran examinada o cuando la sicóloga visitaba a su prometida.

Se removió molesto en el sofá que amablemente, un encargado del aseo le había traído, con pereza estiro sus músculos, extrañando la falta de entrenamiento de los últimos tres días.

Akane ya estaba desayunando, se veía contrariada, parecía tener una discusión interna consigo misma, por lo que Ranma prefirió no interrumpir, y se dedico a observarla en silencio desde su posición, sabía que entre ellos no había cambiado nada físicamente hablando, y sin embargo todo se sentía diferente, como si de un día para otro hubiera descubierto que vivía en un mundo diferente del que creía, durante esos dos días había tenido que ser un adulto responsable, y no aquel niño que insultaba a su prometida para librarse de una situación incómoda, había costado cada gramo de voluntad en su cuerpo el no actuar como antes, al menos no habían discutido esos dos días, aunque gran parte se debía a que ambos carecían de ánimos de buscar una confrontación. Pero fue durante las últimas horas que Ranma sentía más intensa esa sensación, de que ahora todo era diferente. Todo había comenzado con la visita de la Doctora Sakura kook.

**Flash Back**

Ranma estaba fuera de la habitación, la doctora estaba examinando a Akane, y como siempre él esperaba que le permitieran volver a entrar, no se apartaba demasiado, ni siquiera para comer, se conformaba con la mísera comida que le llevaban las enfermeras, temía que si se iba un minuto, no la encontraría al volver, era irracional, y nunca lo admitiría; era consciente de que lo que había sucedido era grave, pero podría haber sido peor, podría no haber vuelto viva, esos hombres podrían haberla alejado para siempre de su lado, y no estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.

Era la primera vez que un ginecólogo visitaba a Akane − lo sabía − porque había adquirido la costumbre de leer la placa de identidad de cada miembro del aseo, enfermero o doctor que entraba a aquella habitación, debía entretenerse en algo.

Ranma diviso un teléfono público al otro lado del pasillo, y se acerco para llamar al Dojo Tendo y saber si sus padres habían llegado, pero nadie contesto, iba a llamar nuevamente, cuando la doctora le indico que podía entrar a la habitación de nuevo. Akane estaba sobre la cama, acomodándose la camisola que llevaba puesta, se veía un poco nerviosa.

− Akane, me gustaría saber cuando debería venir tu periodo – la joven se sonrojo en su tono máximo, y pensó que podría haberle preguntado eso antes de que Ranma entrara y tomara nuevamente su posición en el sofá.

− En una semana más o menos – respondió avergonzada.

− Akane, supongo que sabes, que podrías haber quedado embarazada ¿Verdad? – tanto Ranma como Akane se giraron bruscamente, para mirarla atónitos, ninguno había pensado en aquella posibilidad, claramente no eran tan inocentes, como para no saber cómo se hacían los bebes, pero ninguno había pensado en ello. Akane sintió como su corazón se agitaba, y no podía pensar con claridad ¿Qué haría ella con un bebe?, ese sería el fin de su honor, todo el pueblo sabría lo que me sucedió y su orgullo quedaría por el suelo, y si de milagro conseguía mantener su secreto a salvo, seria la deshonra para su familia, una madre soltera, sabía que a nivel mundial, habían mas madres solteras que matrimonios con hijos; pero era una realidad que no era muy aceptada por las familias tan tradicionales como la suya, donde incluso existía un compromiso arreglado por los padres. Sentía como todas aquellas ideas daban vuelta en su cabeza, hasta el punto de pensar, que también la habitación lo hacía, sintió su estomago revuelto y podía sentir la bilis en su boca, se hizo a un lado para expulsar todo el contenido de su estomago fuera de la cama, demasiado tarde para cambiar de posición o para detener su necesidad biológica, demasiado tarde se percato del cuerpo de Ranma junto a ella.

− Mierda – exclamo Ranma cuando sintió parte de sus ropas empapadas por aquel líquido tibio. No pudo evitar hacer un gesto de asco, pero hizo de tripas corazón y aparto el cabello de Akane a un lado y la ayudo a volver a recostarse, mientras esta murmuraba un suave "lo siento"

− Solo fue una leve alza de presión – le dijo la doctora mientras le tomaba la presión con una pequeña maquina digital – Pero debes entender que es una posibilidad, en cuanto ingresaste al hospital, se tomaron algunas medidas preventivas, sin embargo desde entonces has tenido muchas náuseas e incluso un lavado de estomago, por lo que existe una mínima probabilidad de que se produzca un embarazo y necesitas estar preparada para tomar una decisión.

− ¿Una decisión? − preguntó Ranma, sabía que Akane estaba escuchando a la doctora, aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados y estaba demasiado nerviosa para hablar.

− Dada la situación quizás sea mejor considerar un aborto – la mujer miraba a Akane, cuyo cuerpo se tenso al escuchar esa posibilidad, de inmediato Ranma supo que esa no era una opción viable para ella – También puedes considerar la adopción − comenzó a tomar su instrumental médico y se dirigió a la puerta − Akane, me tengo que ir, acá te dejo las cremas que me pediste.

− Hasta pronto – Ranma se despidió ya que Akane seguía sin reaccionar − ¿Para qué son las cremas? – preguntó a la chica una vez que la mujer salió de la habitación, dejándolos solos otra vez.

− Para la irritación – respondió ella sin abrir sus ojos, dejando a Ranma mas confundido aún, el joven observaba la crema que tenía entre sus dedos – Es para la irritación ahí abajo – Akane señalo con su dedo, aun sin abrir los ojos, el chico se sonrojo y no sabía si era por la rabia o por vergüenza.

**Fin flash back**

− ¡Ranma! – el llamado de Akane lo saco de su ensoñación, ella le estaba señalando la bandeja del desayuno a los pies de su cama. Se veía alegre, al menos era la primera vez que la veía sonreír desde que habían llegado al hospital − ¿No vas a tomar tu desayuno?

− Mhm – en un segundo él estaba sentado junto a ella, y comenzó a devorar lo que había en su bandeja, que era un poco más contundente que la de Akane.

− Pareciera que no has comido en horas – se burló ella, y Ranma se le quedo mirando embobado − ¿Qué pasa?

− Te ves linda cuando sonríes − no pudo evitar sonreírle también − ¿te sientes mejor?

− Si... Gracias por estar acá – Ranma sabía que ese sí, no era del todo sincero, pero era una mejoría en su estado emocional y él había aprendido a apreciar cada pequeño cambio positivo. Iba a contestarle cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entro una masa de personas discutiendo.

− ¡Mi niña! ¿Qué le paso a mi niña? – Soun Tendo estaba llorando y en solo unos segundos ya estaba junto a su hija llorando mientras la abrazada de manera un tanto brusca, Ranma lo iba a apartar, pero fue interrumpido por un abrazo.

− ¡Airen! ¿Porque no venir a ver a Shampoo? –

− Ran− Chan por que estas en el hospital con Akane –Ukyo estaba justo frente a él, la joven amazona lo tenía sujeto en un fuerte abrazo, mientras refregaba su cuerpo contra el de él.

− Ranma ¿Qué pasa?¿Por qué Akane está en el hospital? ¿Le has hecho daño? – Pregunto Nodoka, acariciando su katana.

− ¡Ranma! − el miro a su prometida, estaba pálida y claramente nerviosa, su padre se aferraba a ella, mientras lloraba a mares, Ranma no entendió que estaba sucediendo hasta que vio las manos de Akane temblar y aferrarse con fuerza a las sabanas de la cama. Estaba teniendo una crisis nerviosa; como pudo golpeo de manera suave el estomago de Shampoo para que ella lo soltara, se lanzo en contra Soun Tendo para separarlo de Akane y ocupar su lugar junto a ella. Nadie entendía mucho que había pasado, Soun comenzó a llorar más fuerte por la manera en que su yerno lo había apartado, Shampoo y Ukyo reclamaban la atención de Ranma y Kasumi miraba preocupada mientras intentaba que todos mantuvieran silencio. Nabiki se acercó a leer el informe médico que colgaba a los pies de la cama, se quedó de piedra durante unos segundos − imposible − susurro mientras cubría su boca con la mano, Nodoka se acercó para ver que había pasad.

− ¡Salgan de Aquí!¡Ahora! – gritó Nodoka, y al ver que no obedecian no dudo en sacar su Katana, ante lo cual toda la pandilla corrió hacia afuera, dejando sólo a las dos mujeres y a la pareja en la cama.

− Mi Dios... ¿Qué pasó? – cuestionó Nodoka, pero no obtuvo respuesta, Ranma permanecía absorto en consolar a Akane.

− Es mi padre y yo... sus manos − dijo Akane entre llantos. Ranma al fin comprendió lo que había pasado, Soun podía ser su padre, pero antes era un hombre, y se había abalanzado sobre ella de una manera brusca y rápida, sin permitirle pensar la situación, y ella había reaccionado de manera instintiva.

− Todo está bien – Ranma le acaricio las manos, esperando confortarla un poco más − todo había estado tan tranquilo − añadió con una sonrisa, intentando animarla un poco.

− ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Nabiki con los ojos llorosos, se debatía entre la furia y las ganas de llorar, la frialdad con que el informe médico describía los hechos sólo hacía que todo pareciera aún peor, no podía creer que su hermana menor hubiera pasado por eso, ella era Akane Tendo, había vencido a cada hombre que había intentado invitarla a salir y si ella no podía vencer a alguien, siempre estaba Ranma, ¿cómo había pasado eso?

− Supongo que ya lo leíste ahí ¿No? – Akane se recostó y se cubrió hasta el cuello con la ropa de cama.

− ¿Dónde estabas tú? – Le gritó a Ranma − ¿No se supone que debes protegerla? ¿Qué estabas haciendo entonces? ¿Por qué no la cuidaste? – estaba junto a él y le golpeaba el pecho lo más fuerte que podía, mientras intentaba contener las lagrimas.

− Ranma no tiene la culpa − aclaro Akane, pero nadie le prestó atención.

− ¡Eres su prometido, debías protegerla!− gritó Nabiki golpeándolo más fuerte que antes, pero Ranma seguía sin reaccionar, solo la dejaba desahogarse, y una parte de el, quería ser castigado por su indulgencia.

− Lo sé Nabiki y créeme cuando te digo que me odiare cada día de mi vida por dejar que esto pasara – admitió Ranma con sinceridad, mientras la potencia de los golpes iba disminuyendo.

− ¡Basta Nabiki! – Akane estaba de pié junto a ellos, y detenía la mano de Nabiki.

− Nadie tiene la culpa, fue algo que simplemente paso, así como un accidente puede sucederle a cualquiera − les dijo Nodoka intentando prevenir una pelea aún mayor entre las hermanas, muchas emociones contenidas que podían estallar, le indicó a Akane que volviera a la cama.

− No quiero... No quiero que esto se sepa – dijo firmemente, casi parecía la Akane de siempre. La habitación quedo en silencio – Mucho menos mi padre o Kasumi se enteren, se les partiría el alma.

− De momento solo nosotros cuatro los sabemos...descontando a los doctores y enfermeros claro – dijo Ranma, sabía que con tanta gente trabajando en el hospital, era posible que la información se filtrara a Nerima, aunque estaban en otra ciudad, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera alguien de Nerima, pero no la desilusionaría a menos que fuera necesario – Aunque el hecho de que el hospital este fuera de la provincia de nerima es bueno.

− Cuenta con mi silencio – el resto de los que estaban en la habitación miraron a Nabiki alzando una ceja – No voy a lucrar con una información así.

− Mi discreción está asegurada – la mujer dudo mucho antes de hablar, pero finalmente lo hizo, con mucha seguridad.

− ¿Qué le diremos al resto? − pregunto Ranma.

− Que peleó con unos extranjeros que querían robar a una anciana – dijo Nodoka, sorprendiendo a su hijo por lo rapidez de la mentira y lo creíble que era, ya que era algo muy típico de Akane, querer ayudar a alguien sin medir el peligro.

− Es algo que yo haría – dijo Akane, iba a agregar algo más, pero fue interrumpida por el ingreso de la doctora Jun , ya que debía revisar las heridas antes de darle el alta definitivo.

− Buenos días, necesito que salgan de la habitación – les dijo la doctora, ambas mujeres iban a retirarse cuando Nodoka noto, que su hijo no tenía intención de salir, por lo que se giro hacia él, dispuesta a sacarlo ella misma – No se preocupe, llevamos casi tres días soportándolo, es tan romántico que se niegue a separarse de la mujer que ama, ni todos los trabajadores del hospital juntos lograron sacarlo y no se ha movido de la habitación en todo el tiempo que Akane ha estado aquí, ya quisiera yo un hombre así − las tres mujeres esperaron que Ranma explotara diciendo que no la amaba y todas esas estupideces que decía siempre, pero nada de eso sucedió, solo se quedo sentado en "su" sillón, completamente rojo y refunfuñando palabras inentendibles.

− Entraremos de nuevo cuando termine – dijo Nabiki a modo de despedida, la doctora comenzó a revisar y curar las heridas de akane – Dentro de catorce días debes venir para quitarte los puntos – le comento mientras revisaba la herida más profunda que tenia, que era a la altura del muslo izquierdo – además deberás hacer una limpieza con alcohol, en las heridas más pequeñas − cuando termino le entregó a Akane el certificado de alta medida, además tomo una bolsa que había llevado con ella y se la entrego a Ranma, le guiño un ojo − Recuerda pasar por las indicaciones generales antes de irte a casa.

− ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Akane.

− Oh, es que recordé que no tenías ropa para irte a casa... así que le pedí que comprada esto ...toma − Akane lo había olvidado, sus ropas estaban siendo sometidas a las pericias correspondientes, por lo que no podría utilizarlas, solo tenía algo de ropa interior que una enfermera le había llevado. Abrió la bolsa y encontró un vestido blanco de tirantes, que se ajustaba con una cinta bajo el pecho y luego quedaba suelto, era corto, pero no demasiado, debería llegarle al menos hasta las rodillas; además iba un sombrero a juego, y unas sandalias sin tacón del mismo color.

− Gracias − Akane estaba visiblemente conmovida por el gesto de su prometido.

− No es gran cosa, lo venden en la tienda de allá abajo – señalo la ventana, mostrándole que desde ahí se veía la tienda – Pero sirve hasta que lleguemos a la casa – No pudieron seguir hablando ya que ingresaron los miembros de la familia, que esta vez se comportaron mejor, Soun seguía llorando a mares y recriminándole a Ranma que no hubiera protegido a su niña, Nodoka se había encargado de contarles lo sucedido, lo que habían acordado; Ukyo y Shampoo recriminaban a Ranma que no las hubiera visitado en tres días.

− Akane, Tía Nodoka nos dijo que hoy puedes ir a casa – dijo Kasumi − Si lo hubiera sabido te habría traído algo de ropa.

− No te preocupes, ya tengo algo acá – le dijo Akane señalando la bolsa que Ranma le había entregado.

− Bien, entonces es mejor que salgamos nuevamente, para que Akane se cambie – dijo Nodoka, Kasumi se quedo para ayudarla, Ranma fue arrastrado afuera por Shampoo y Ukyo. Una vez afuera se libero de sus acompañantes y fue a hablar con la Dra. , para que le diera las indicaciones. La mujer estaba en su oficina, hablando con la Dra Kook, ambas mujeres le indicaron que pasara.

− Al grano, por que supongo que estas desesperado por volver ¿Verdad? – Ranma se sonrojo al verse descubierto, no se había separado de Akane mas que los metros que separaban la cama de la puerta, se había vuelto dependiente de ella en esos últimos tres días, por alguna razón el miedo de perderla era aun mayor, que el que había sentido después de Jusenkyo, – Bien, como le dije antes debe venir en siete días a retirar los puntos, y en 14 días más debe hablar con la ginecóloga para que le haga una prueba de embarazo, dentro de unos días comenzara su terapia conmigo, el apoyo sicológico es fundamental.

− Te daré mi número de celular, para que me llames en caso de que Akane tenga alguna crisis nerviosa, debes intentar no estar todo el día con ella, ya que eso puede generar una relación dependiente de ella hacia ti y nunca superara lo que paso. Le daremos a Akane una licencia médica para que se ausente estos días de clases, y luego evaluare como sigue y veré si está bien para volver a clases, por esta semana también te daré una a ti – ahora fue el turno de la sicóloga de hablar, y luego le entrego una hoja, con todas las recomendaciones, y citas que Akane tenía, ahí estaba el numero de la doctora y la sicóloga, además de las dos licencias para presentar en el instituto.

− Ya puedes volver – le dijo una de las mujeres, Ranma prácticamente corrió de vuelta a la habitación 400, no sin antes esconder la hoja que le habían entregado, llevaba ropa que uno de los enfermeros le había prestado amablemente. Al llegar lo primero que vio fue a Akane, vestida con la ropa que la doctora le había dado. Le pareció que se veía completamente infantil de blanco, aunque sus brazos tuvieran algunos cortes poco profundos, y sus piernas más de algún moretón sumamente notorio. Sabía que ella habría preferido llevar un pantalón, pero debido a las heridas en los muslos eso habría sido muy doloroso, por el roce de la tela contra la piel.

Tras despedirse de casi todo el hospital, por fin se marcharon a casa, durante todo el viaje en tren, Ranma se mantuvo un poco al margen, estaba completamente agotado, no solo físicamente, esos tres días habían sido muy duros para él, sicológicamente hablando, había tenido que mantener su furia completamente a raya y eso le costaba una buena parte de sus energías. Ver a su prometida sufrir, había sido lo más doloroso que había tenido que enfrentar en su vida, escucharla gritar cuando tenía pesadillas, y ver su mirada constantemente triste y lo peor era que sabía que nada a lo que hiciera cambiaría lo sucedido, ella podría superarlos, per los recuerdos siempre estarían ahí, además del constante temor de que aquel ataque tuviera consecuencias que estarían presentes en sus vidas para siempre.

− Ran chan, quieres comer Okonomiyakis − le dijo Ukyo en cuanto bajaron del tren en Nerima.

− Airen preferir ir con Shampoo a cita – ambas mujeres estaban jalándolo en su dirección, miro a Akane, que lo ignoraba por completo, podía sentir su furia crecer, pero ella ni siquiera se volteaba a verlos – Chica violenta no molestar ¿Verdad?

− Ranma es libre de hacer lo que quiera – dijo Akane, pero su sonrisa no era forzada, ni furiosa, ni siquiera había rastro de su furia, solo había indiferencia.

− Estoy cansado, me voy a casa – se acerco a Akane, la tomo en sus brazos y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Akane escondió su rostro en el espacio entre la cabeza y el hombro de su prometido, tenía los ojos cerrados, se sentía en paz. Tardaron un par de minutos en llegar al Dojo.

− Tevesmuylinda – murmuro Ranma en cuanto la dejo en el suelo, era ahora o nunca, completamente rojo y mirando hacia el lado contrario a donde estaba Akane.

− ¿Que dijiste? −

− Quetevesmuylinda – repitió esta vez más rápido.

− No puedo entenderte si no hablas bien – le recrimino frunciendo el ceño.

− ¡Te ves muy linda! – cerro los ojos, para poder concentrarse y no responder una estupidez – Pareces una muñeca – dijo después de abrir los ojos y se arrepintió al instante al ver su sonrisa triste y como las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos – Yo... no quise molestarte... se supone que es un cumplido.

− Tonto, no es eso – Akane cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió las lagrimas ya no estaban, pero la tristeza seguía ahí – Es solo que si soy una muñeca, entonces soy una muñeca rota – Ranma se sorprendió por sus palabras, no entendía que quería decir.

− No estás rota – dijo mirándola fijamente sin saber que mas decir.

− Nunca antes me había sentido tan derrotada como en estos días −

− Solo perdiste una batalla...juntos ganaremos la guerra− Ranma recordó la frase de una película de acción pero supuso que se aplicaba al caso, ya que de lo que había sucedido, el acto en si era solo el principio, había marcado a Akane para siempre, y a ella aún le quedaban muchas peleas que dar, y él estaría ahí para apoyarla.

− Creo que lo único bueno de todo esto, es que al fin tenemos una escusa de peso para romper el compromiso − Akane miraba el piso, era una situación extraña, ninguno se miraba directamente, estaban separados por al menos veinte centímetros, pero sentían al otro muy lejos.

− ¿Romper el compromiso? – la cuestionó de manera brusca, sabía que después del último intento fallido de boda, no se había hablado del tema, pero ella había querido casarse, ¿Por qué ahora no?

− Porque ni siquiera la palabra de honor de nuestros padres, pueden obligarte a dejar tu honor al casarte conmigo – Ranma la miraba sin comprender y ella suspiro resignada antes de explicarse – Ya no soy virgen Ranma.

− Yo...−

− Siempre has dicho que no quieres casarte conmigo, que soy fea, gorda, marimacho, ahora tienes la oportunidad perfecta para romper el compromiso – se hizo el silencio, Akane parecía cada vez mas alterada ver que el no entendía sus argumentos; Ranma no sabía que responder, debía pensar claramente lo que diría, para no provocar malos entendidos.

− Nada ha cambiado – Ranma se acerco a Akane, tomo su manos entre las suyas y ambos se sonrojaron ante este pequeño gesto – Yo no te dejare sola...

− ¡Ya llegamos! – anunciaron Genma y Soun.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.− Ukyo

− Ya estamos aquí− al oír aquel grito, ambos jóvenes de inmediato se alejaron, quedando cada uno a un lado distinto de la habitación, completamente rojos y avergonzados. El resto del día se pasó entre conversaciones y comida, Ranma extrañaba las preparaciones de Kasumi, Akane apenas hablaba, se mostraba muy ausente y al rato se retiro a su habitación. Soun y Genma estaban demasiado borrachos lamentando que su nuevo plan para juntar las dos familias no funcionara, ya que con Akane en el hospital dudaban de que su relación hubiese avanzado.

−¿Qué pasó? − pregunto Nabiki a Ranma, cuando solo quedaron ambos en la mesa, no hubo necesidad de especificar más, ambos sabían de que hablaba.

− No lo sé, discutimos, ella se fue y cuando volvió, ella... ella ya no estaba bien − Ranma repitió de una manera monótona, como un discurso que sabía de memoria − La drogaron y la... tú sabes el resto − Ranma fue incapaz de pronunciar la palabra "violación", se sentía agotado, más aun que los días pasados, ya que ahora no estaban en su pequeña burbuja y podía sentir el peso real de la situación.

− ¿Saben quien fue? −

− No − Ranma tomo su cabeza entre sus manos, jalando su cabello, ignorando el dolor que esto le causaba − Fueron varios − Ranma pudo sentir las lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos − Nunca había querido matar a alguien, es más que eso... quiero que sufran, los descuartizaría con mis manos.

− No eres el único − ella nunca había visto al joven así, se podía apreciar su rabia, su odio, pero también se le veía miserable y dolido, como si hubiera perdido una gran batalla, en la que además de cargar con los golpes, debía cargar con la deshonra. Cuando Ranma alzo su cabeza para mirarla, Nabiki pudo apreciar en su mirada algo que nunca antes había visto en él, un brillo asesino, sicótico, que le indicaba que si el supiera el nombre de los agresores de su prometida, no estaría ahí, si no tras ellos y que no pararía hasta verlos muertos.

− Me voy a dormir − Ranma se dirigió al pequeño cuarto donde dormía. Tardo mucho mas de los normal en conciliar el sueño, y cuando finalmente lo logro, tuvo pesadillas, en ellas podía oír a su prometida llamarlo pidiéndole ayuda, y lo peor venia después de los gritos, cuando finalmente llegaba a ella. Después de oír durante varios minutos aquellos gritos de ayuda, tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de que eran reales y provenían de una habitación cercana.

Akane estaba sentada en medió del dojo, tenía los ojos cerrados y lucia muy tranquila, de pronto escucho los pasos de varias personas entrando al dojo, podía decir que eran hombres, el por qué, no lo sabía. Noto cuando la jalaron, intento defenderse, pero no tenía el control de su cuerpo, ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos, todo a su alrededor era oscuridad absoluta. Quiso gritar, pero ningún sonido salía de su boca. Pudo notar como su Ki era rasgado, podía sentir aquellas manos tocando su cuerpo, sus uñas rasgando su piel, dejando marcas imperceptibles en su piel, a ella le parecía que en ese de momento le estaban rasgando la carne con agujas.

Intento forcejear nuevamente, pero su cuerpo seguía sin responder, un par de lágrimas se escaparon cuando sintió como unos labios desconocidos se posaban sobre los de ella.

− Eres perfecta − sintió como aquel hombre desgarraba su ropa intima y la obligaba a abrir las piernas. Intento defenderse sin ningún resultado. ¡Ranma! ¡Ranma! Le llamaba en sus pensamientos.

− ¡Ranma! − logro gritar, justo cuando aquel intruso entro en ella, desgarrándola, quemándola por dentro.

− Abre los ojos, quiero que me veas... ¡Abre los ojos! − era una voz masculina la que le estaba ordenando que abriera los ojos, pero Akane se negaba, no quería ver sus rostros. La voz era insistente y ahora era acompañada de suaves toques en el hombro, que no guardaban relación con la acción que aquel hombre realizaba con su cuerpo.

− ¡Ranma! − lo volvió a llamar, sabía que el vendría, siempre lo hacía.

− Estoy aquí − entre todo el forcejeo, el ardor en su cuerpo y los gemidos de aquellos hombres pudo escuchar la voz de Ranma y cuando abrió los ojos ya no eran ellos quienes la miraban − tranquila, estoy aquí − en cuanto estuvo segura de que realmente era Rama, se aferro a él y comenzó a llorar − Tranquila − Ranma aferraba a Akane sin saber que mas hacer, sentía como todo el cuerpo de ella temblaba por el llanto − Ya... ya no volverán a hacerte daño − Ranma le susurro.

A la mañana siguiente Ranma despertó sintiendo un peso sobre su pecho, al abrir los ojos vio a su prometida durmiendo plácidamente, eran las 11 de la mañana, recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su cabeza, Akane había llorado en silencio durante horas, ya habían comenzado a salir los primeros rayos de sol cuando ella por fin se había dormido.

Los días pasaron lentamente, la vida de ambos se volvió una rutina. Al día siguiente debía volver al hospital para quitarse los puntos y tendría además su primera cita con la sicóloga y con la ginecóloga. Su familia se encontraba de viaje nuevamente, dejando a Akane en casa con la excusa de que no se encontraba bien para viajar, obligando a Ranma a quedarse también, ya que debía cuidar de su prometida.

Aun no habían tenido noticias de los agresores, la policía no había podido encontrarlos y los restos hallados en las ropas y en el cuerpo de Akane, aun no habían arrojado resultados contundentes y ella seguía sin recordar sus rostros, en ocasiones durante sus pesadillas podía oírlos, sin embargo cuando despertaba era incapaz de recordar detalles específicos.

Y si bien ella misma se veía muy deprimida, quien más cambios había experimentado era Ranma, se había vuelto paranoico, no estaba tranquilo a menos que Akane estuviera a la vista.

En ese momento Ranma se encontraba entrenando en el Dojo, mientras Akane estaba sentada unos metros más allá, leyendo un libro.

− Oe Akane − Ranma se detuvo de pronto, había algo a lo que llevaba dando vueltas desde hace unos días − Estabapensandoquepodríamosentrenarjuntos − había dicho la frase tan rápido que por unos segundos Akane no entendió el real sentido de las palabras− cuando te sientas mejor.

−Gracias Ranma − Akane sonrió ya que era algo que ella había esperado durante mucho tiempo, aunque sabía que era la culpa lo que estaba moviendo al joven en ese momento, era una oportunidad que ella no pensaba desaprovechar. Hace algunos días un policía había visitado el Dojo para hablar con Akane, le contó acerca de las sospechas que tenían, creían que todo el ataque de Akane había sido planeado con antelación, por el modo en que la abordaron y drogaron. Y desde entonces Ranma se cuestionaba que pasaría si ellos volvían ¿Si él no estaba ahí para defenderla? ¿Y si ella no podía defenderse nuevamente?

− Tengo hambre − soltó Ranma de pronto − Te parece si ordenamos un Okonomiyaki a U−chan

− Mejor vamos a comer afuera − sorprendió al joven, Akane no había salido de la casa desde que habían vuelto del hospital.

− ¿Estás segura? Digo, de verdad a mi no me molesta comer aquí − durante la semana el joven había dejado de asistir a la feria que visitaba Nerima todos los años, además de rechazar todas la comidas que Shampoo y Ukyo le ofrecían, ya que para eso debía salir de la casa, y Akane no le acompañaría, lo que implicaba dejarla sola y eso, era algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer.

− Si −

Después de casi una hora ambos estaban preparados para salir, Akane llevaba jeans y una playera suelta de color negro. Muy distinto a como vestía normalmente, con colores tan oscuros, pero Ranma supuso que combinarían con su estado de ánimo.

Al salir del Dojo el joven hizo intento de subir a la reja, como hacia siempre, pero una mano enganchada a su camisa lo detuvo, vio a Akane a su lado, observaba a su alrededor, parecía nerviosa.

− ¿Ves? Nadie se resiste al gran Ranma Saotome − el joven no pudo más que sonreír egocéntricamente, pero Akane siguió caminando ignorando completamente su comentario, y sin soltarlo.

− Eh Ranma, Akane ¿Cómo están? ¿Por qué no han ido a clases? − Daisuke y Hiroshi se acercaron a la joven pareja, cuya reacción fue muy distinta, Ranma se puso de todos los colores al ver como sus compañeros observaban la mano de su prometida firmemente agarrada a su camisa; mientras que ella se posiciono inconscientemente detrás de Ranma.

− Oh ¿será que son ciertos los rumores? − agrego Hiroshi sugestivamente.

− ¿Q−que rumores? − quiso saber el joven temiendo que el secreto se supiera. Sus amigos se miraron entre sí he hicieron sugestivos gestos con las cejas.

− Pues que se casaron y estaban de luna de miel... haciendo cosas de casados −

− ¿Casarnos? − Dijo Ranma completamente rojo, que no pudo evitar hablar antes de pensar − ¡Yo! Casarme con una marimacho, pechos planos, que ni siquiera sabe cocinar − no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Akane le había enviado a volar con una patada.

− Ni que quisiera casarme contigo, ¡Baka! − le gritó ella en respuesta, sacudió sus manos y siguió caminando, se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba sola, había hecho lo que llevaba evitando toda la semana, enviar a volar a Ranma, ahora lo había enviado lejos y tardaría en volver y ella estaba sola, asustada como nunca había estado en una situación así, ya que no se sentía protegida por su prometido, se sentía vulnerable. Pensó en volver al dojo, pero se obligó a si misma a seguir su camino. Además, no podía depender siempre de Ranma, tomo una bocanada de aire buscando inspirarse valor y continuo su camino hacia el U−chan, al llegar un grupo de cuatro hombres saliendo del local llamó su atención, uno de ellos se giro a mirarla y Akane sintió que se le detenía el corazón, la boca se le secaba, y las voces de sus sueños le susurraban groserías al oído. El hombre sonrió y ella quiso gritar, pero estaba congelada en su lugar, solo pudo quedarse ahí. Estaba asustada y no sabía si era una simple paranoia o realmente aquel era el hombre de sus pesadillas.

− Boba, ¿Cómo me golpeas así? Serás bruta, además de no saber cocinar eres una marimacho bruta − Ranma llego tocándose un Chichón que tenía en la cabeza − Oe, ¿que te pasa? − comenzó a pasar su mano frente al rostro de la chica al ver que ella no reaccionaba, siguió su mirada y se topo con un auto blanco al que entraban de manera apresurada unos hombres.

− Son ellos − susurró Akane, en un principio Ranma no entendió de que hablaba, pero cuando vio como su prometida daba inconscientemente un paso hacia atrás, lo entendió y quiso salir corriendo tras el auto, pero Akane lo retuvo y en su mirada parecía suplicarle que no la dejara sola, estaba temblando y su piel se había puesto muy fría, Ranma miraba alternativamente a su prometida y la calle por la que había desaparecido el auto.

− Ven− Ranma la llevo hasta el U−chan, pero este estaba cerrado, pero al ver el estado en que se encontraba su prometida decidió entrar por la fuerza, luego le explicaría a su amiga el por qué. Todo el local estaba desordenado, con claros signos de que una batalla se había librado ahí.

− U−chan − Akane se mantenía en silencio detrás de Ranma, no tenía un buen presentimiento; al final del local, detrás del mesón de atención Akane vio una sabana cubriendo un gran bulto, se acerco a quitarla y se encontró con Ukyo completamente desnuda y dormida.

− ¡U− chan!− gritó Ranma.

− Esta drogada − dijo Akane mirando las marcas en los brazos de Ukyo, tenía morados en varias partes del brazo, que indicaban que la habían sujetado y justo en medio de las marcas, tenía dos puntos, marcas de agujas. Las mismas marcas que había tenido ella cuando despertó − Probablemente también... también la...l−a − pero Akane no fue capaz de terminar la frase, sentía la bilis en su boca.

− Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital − dijo Ranma.

− Mejor llamemos a una ambulancia − y así lo hicieron, casi media hora después llego una ambulancia, Ukyo estaba recién recobrando la conciencia y llamaba a Ranma. Los jóvenes tomaron un taxi y siguieron a la ambulancia de cerca, Akane aún se mostraba un poco aturdida por lo sucedido.

− ¿Te sientes mejor? − preguntó tomándole la temperatura con su mano. Akane seguía con leves temblores, pero más suaves. Ella solo asintió en respuesta. El viaje fue demasiado corto, en cuánto entraron al hospital se encontraron con el mismo personal que había atendido a Akane y el mismo policía que había interrogado a Ranma se acerco a ellos.

− ¿Qué pasó? − Ranma procedió a relatarles todo lo sucedido, desde que había encontrado a Akane parada a una cuadra del U−chan.

− Señorita Tendo ¿Usted podría identificar a los hombres? − Ranma solo los había visto de espaldas mientras subían al auto, por lo que él no era capaz de identificarlos, pero Akane los había visto de frente, sin embargo ella negó, no se sentía capaz de otorgar un retrato hablado.

− Señor, ¿Cree usted que fueran las mismas personas que...atacaron a Akane? −

− Sin contar a su prometida ha habido otros tres casos de abusos en Nerima y cincuenta a lo largo de todo Japón, es posible adjudicarlos al mismo grupo, se sospecha que son cuatro japoneses de entre 26 y 30 años, se hacen llamar el nuevo porvenir, creen que la manera de mejorar la "raza" japonesa es poniendo los genes correctos, con las personas correctas y sumándole la crianza correcta, es por eso que buscan mujeres con buenos genes, es decir que no sufran de alguna enfermedad, fuertes de carácter, con personalidad y atractivas, además de ser mujeres con principios muy marcados. Abusan de ellas en su periodo fértil, no sabemos cómo es que lo averiguan, pero al menos la mitad de las abusadas a quedado embarazada, y en un 40% de los casos que no ha resultado en embarazo han vuelto a atacarlas − el hombre tomo un descanso antes de seguir hablando − En este caso espero que no vuelvan, tanto la señorita Tendo como su amiga saben defenderse perfectamente, y ambas fueron drogadas, lo que implica un cambio en el modo de actuar de estos hombres, probablemente porque sabían que sin las drogas no serian capaces de someterlas. Lo que también me lleva a pensar que al menos a su prometida no volverán a buscarla, sabían que solo tenían una oportunidad.

− Si se acercan otra vez, los matare − dijo Ranma con los dientes apretados, aun sentía el impulso de salir corriendo tras esos hombre.

− ¿Cómo te encuentras Akane? − pregunto la doctora llegando junto a ellos, la joven solo respondió con un asentimiento, seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos.

− ¿Cómo está Ukyo? − preguntó Ranma.

− En este momento están tomando las muestras necesarias, tiene claros signos de abuso, no tiene muchas heridas, al parecer la aturdieron directamente antes de drogarla, pero ella no opuso mucha resistencia − explicó la mujer observando a Akane, intentando analizar su reacción, pero ella seguía sin hablar.

− ¿Cuándo podremos verla? − preguntó Ranma.

− En una hora más o menos, mientras pueden ir a comer algo − a Ranma le rugía el estomago, no dudó en tomar su consejo e ir a la cafetería con Akane.

− ¿Qué quieres comer? − Akane solo se encogió de hombros, no tenía hambre − Debes comer algo, hazlo por mí, si te desmayas o algo tu padre me matara − finalmente consiguió que ella quisiera comer una ensalada. La comida transcurrió en silencio, Ranma le hablaba, pero ella solo respondía con monosílabos y movimientos de cabeza, no quería hablar, se sentía cómoda en silencio, encerrada en sus pensamientos.

− No tengas miedo − dijo Ranma de pronto, pensando que algo de lo que les había contado el detective podría haberla asustado − Yo no dejare que te hagan daño, te protegeré − Ranma no tartamudeo, ni dudo lo que decía, estaba completamente seguro. Él siempre estaría dispuesto a protegerla, daría su vida por ella. Sin embargo Akane no le respondió.

Después de comer, subieron hasta la habitación de Ukyo, al entrar la encontraron llorando sobre la camilla, se quedaron observándola en silencio desde la puerta. Akane se aferraba a la camisa de Ranma, observaba a su amiga en silencio.

El llanto de Ukyo era una extraña mezcla de agonía y desesperación, Akane no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, y Ranma se sentía desesperado, no sabía cómo calmarla.

− Le inyectaremos un calmante − dijo una enfermera que acababa de entrar. Al ir a inyectarla, Ukyo alzo la mirada y observo a sus dos visitantes.

− Ranma − susurró, las lagrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas, sin embargo, ahora se veía más calmada, su mirada se dirigió a Akane − ¿Qué haces aquí? Vienes a burlarte de mí− el tono de su voz era cada vez mas alto, hasta el punto de estar gritando − ¡Vete de aquí!

− Yo sé cómo te sientes − susurró Akane, alejándose de Ranma para que Ukyo la pudiera ver mejor.

− ¡Tú no sabes nada! − gritó Ukyo, estaba prácticamente fuera de sí − ¡Váyanse!− al ver el rostro desencajado de su amiga, prefirió tomar a Akane del brazo y sacarla de ahí.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.− Resultados

Ranma observaba a su amiga de la infancia, ella ya no lloraba, pero un par de lágrimas aun caían por sus mejillas. Era el segundo día de Ukyo en el hospital y ella aun en shock, esta vez, Ranma dependía de lo que ella le contara, puesto que al no ser familiar directo, lo médicos no habían querido darle mayores detalles. Sin embargo Ukyo no había hablado con él, solo había llorado en todo momento.

− Por favor, vete − le pidió Ukyo, se volvió a recostar en la cama y le dio la espalda al joven. Pero pasaron los segundos y Ranma no se iba − ¡Vete! − gritó mientras le arrojaba un florero a la cabeza, objeto que esquivo con facilidad, él nunca había visto ese nivel de agresividad en ella, al menos no contra él, pero no era solo la rabia reflejada en su rostro, también eran sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y la desesperación de su mirada, otra de las imágenes que Ranma jamás olvidaría.

− Yo... − pero Ranma no sabía que decir, no quería ver a su amiga así, quería decir algunas palabras de aliento, pero no sabía que decir, nada de lo que dijera borraría lo sucedido − Nada de lo que paso es tu culpa U −chan, y sabes que no estás sola, nosotros estamos contigo− le dijo Ranma ya que esta vez no había podido ocultárselo a su familia que justo había llegado cuando Akane y Ranma llegaban al dojo la noche anterior y ambas familiar se habían mostrado sumamente preocupadas por la chica, afortunadamente ninguno había relacionado esto con Akane.

− Solo vete − pidió ella, nuevamente estaba tranquila, demasiado tranquila, por algún motivo a Ranma le recordó a una muñeca de aspecto melancólico.

− Mi madre y Kasumi vendrán a verte en unas horas − le dijo antes de salir de la habitación, se sentía demasiado agotado nuevamente, no había dormido la noche anterior, las pesadillas lo habían atormentado hasta el alba, nunca en su vida había tenido tantas preocupaciones como en ese momento; por un lado estaba todo lo que sucedía con Akane, las pesadillas de ella eran constantes, y esta última semana no había sido la Akane que él conocía, aquella chica fuerte y testaruda; a ratos se ensimismaba hasta el punto que olvidaba lo que hacía, no hablaba con nadie y casi no comía. El día anterior por primera vez en días había visto un vestigio de la verdadera Akane, cuando lo envió a volar por decirle marimacho, pero luego de encontrar a Ukyo se había vuelto a aislar.

Ranma esperaba que la terapia la ayudara, sabía que solo era cosa de tiempo, que ella era una chica fuerte y que pronto volvería a ser ella misma, sin miedos.

El joven estaba abstraído en sus pensamientos y el camino desde la habitación de Ukyo hasta la oficina de la Doctora se le hizo demasiado corto, necesitaba mas camino aun para reflexionar; pensó en seguir caminando sin rumbo hasta que su prometida saliera de la oficina, pero en su lugar decidió sentarse en las sillas de espera hasta entonces. Ella saldría con la respuesta de aquel examen que podía cambiar sus vidas para siempre.

− Hola Ranma − al alzar la cabeza se encontró con la doctora Sakakibara, la psicóloga a cargo de Akane; hace dos horas habían comenzado su primera sesión de terapia y ahora Akane se encontraba con la Ginecóloga.

− ¿Cómo está Akane?−

− Sabes que no puedo decirte mucho − la mujer se sentó junto a él y reflexiono unos segundos antes de hablar − Ella es una chica muy fuerte, si sigue con la terapia, mas el apoyo de los que la rodean, ella saldrá adelante, no te puedo decir que no quedaran secuelas o que en años venideros esto dejara de afectarle de la misma forma − solo asintió, sabía que no había nada seguro − Pero si hay algo que en este momento le preocupa a ella y también a mí, es tu reacción respecto a ellos − no hubo necesidad de especificar quienes eran "ellos" − Tu eres un artista marcial de alta categoría, y ellos lastimaron a una persona muy cercana a ti, si los encuentras o los buscas, sabes que eso no será una simple pelea, eso podría escaparse de tus manos, y podrías matarlos accidentalmente .

− No suena tan mal − la mirada oscura de Ranma preocupó a la mujer.

− Lo sé, pero ¿has pensado en Akane? − la mujer lo miro de frente, necesitaba que el entendiera y recordara claramente lo que iba a decirle − Sabes que si los enfrentas y los matas, no será defensa propia ni de terceros, sería un homicidio, irías a prisión − al ver que el joven no reaccionaba a eso, agregó − Dejarías a Akane sola y ella te necesita a su lado, aunque no lo reconozca.

− Lo sé− Ranma se agarraba la cabeza con sus manos − Pero que puedo hacer, no suelo pensar racionalmente bajo presión. Cuando supe que eran ellos, en lo único que pensaba era en correr tras ellos y causarles daño, mucho daño.

− Pero no lo hiciste, te quedaste junto a Akane − la mujer le enseño un sobre blanco que llevaba en sus manos − Acá esta el resultado del examen de sangre, yo aun no lo veo, entraré a ahora con Akane y la doctora Yun− miró a Ranma mientras se ponía de pie. − Sea cual sea la respuesta ella seguirá necesitando tu apoyo, se siente segura a tu lado y eso la ha ayudado bastante, en este momento yo estoy trabajando con las otras tres víctimas de Nerima y junto a la policía estamos trabajando para identificar a los sospechosos, así que tu solo preocúpate de ti y de Akane, nosotros nos ocuparemos del resto.

Ranma solo asintió con su cabeza, pero no respondió, la doctora entró a la oficina y él no pudo evitar seguir con su mirada el sobre blanco que llevaba en su mano, en breves minutos Akane sabría si estaba embarazada o no. No pudo evitar que un escalofrió lo recorriera al pensar en todo lo que ese resultado implicaría.

Los minutos pasaron y Akane no salía de aquella oficina, cada segundo debía hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no derribar la puerta y entrar. Casi una hora después la puerta al fin se abrió y apareció Akane. La observo buscando alguna señal que le revelara el resultado del examen, algo diferente en ella, pero no vio nada, era exactamente la misma Akane que había entrado a la oficina hace casi tres horas.

− Pensé que ya te habrías ido − le dijo Akane en cuanto cerró la puerta − ¿Cómo está Ukyo?− comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del hospital, a un paso bastante lento para ellos.

− No muy bien − dijo Ranma, ella solo asintió y no agregó nada más. Después de caminar durante casi media hora en silencio, Ranma ya comenzaba a impacientarse y hacia extraños gestos con sus manos, cuando noto que Akane no se aferraba a su camisa como el día anterior, en lugar de eso, ella caminaba calmadamente al lado de él, pero si él se movía unos pasos, ella inconscientemente también lo hacía.

Ranma quería preguntar, pero no quería presionarla, por lo que decidió ser paciente, algo en lo que no era muy bueno − ¿Te parece si vamos al parque?− Akane asintió y se giraron en dirección al pequeño parque, Ranma compro dos algodones de azúcar, pero por alguna extraña razón le sabía diferente, no disfrutaba tanto del dulce como en otras ocasiones.

Akane se sentó en una banca un poco apartada, a ratos parecía que ni siquiera era consciente de la presencia de Ranma, simplemente observaba un punto fijo al otro lado del parque, y a ratos probaba su dulce.

− ¡Ya no lo soporto! − Ranma estallo después de más de dos horas de absoluto silencio, Akane lo miro sin entender al principio y luego su pasividad se fue transformando en furia.

− ¡Entonces vete! − gritó Akane arrojándole lo único que tenía a mano, el algodón de azúcar, Ranma no alcanzó a esquivarlo y le quedo pegado al cabello − Nadie te retiene − Akane apretó sus puños mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

− ¡No me voy a ir! − gritó Ranma de vuelta mientras intentaba quitarse todo el dulce de su pelo, al ver las lagrimas de Akane comprendió que ella no se refería a irse del parque, se refería a algo mucho más importante que eso − No me voy a ir − repitió lentamente mirándola a los ojos.

− ¡Te irás! − gritó Akane − Te irás igual que Ichiro − susurró mas para sí misma que para él. Era una escena bastante extraña, Akane estaba de pie, mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro y frente a ella, un Ranma totalmente serio, con un rosado algodón de azúcar pegado a su cabeza y otro tirado a sus pies.

− No me iré − volvió a repetir − No quiero irme − tartamudeo un poco, pero mantuvo su mirada en la de ella al decir esto. Akane iba a decir algo, pero antes de que abriera la boca un gran globo lleno de agua impacto contra el rostro de Ranma, que de inmediato cambio a su forma de chica y miraba furioso a su alrededor buscando a los culpables; que resultaron ser un grupo de niños que corrieron en dirección contraria.

− Estoy embarazada − soltó Akane cuando Ranma aun estaba concentrado en quitarse los restos del globo del pelo − ¿Me escuchaste? − pero él no respondió, seguía concentrado en su rojo cabello, quitando trozos de globo y el algodón de azúcar, su manos temblaban, un claro signo de que no estaba del todo bien − ¿Ranma? − con su mano detuvo la de Ranma y este se vio obligado a mirarla.

− Yo... yo no sé qué decir− Ranma la jalo en un torpe abrazo, esperado demostrar lo que no podía con palabras − Lo solucionaremos.

− Creo que voy a quedarme con el bebe − Akane había hablado casi una hora con las doctoras sobre sus opciones y aunque había prometido pensarlo, sabía que no sería capaz de hacer otra cosa. Ambas chicas siguieron abrazadas por unos minutos más, hasta que retomaron su camino en dirección al dojo Tendo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.− Decisiones

La casa Tendo se encontraba en completo silencio, el único sonido era la agitada respiración y los entrecortados sollozos de la menor de la familia, la joven abrazaba con fuerza sus rodillas, mientras hundía su rostro entre ellas, intentaba acallar sus sollozos, concentrarse en el frío que la envolvía y en la zona en la que sus uñas se clavaban con agresividad, y así no pensar, ¿era pedir demasiado?, solo necesitaba olvidar por unos minutos, había momentos en los que todo estaba bien y otros en los que sentía que se hundía en un pozo sin fondo, coincidentemente esto era más frecuente cuando Ranma no estaba con ella. Este era uno de esos momentos; a medida que el agua de su baño perdía calor , y el frio la iba envolviendo, también comenzaban a envolverla esos recuerdos y pensamientos que intentaba aislar en lo más profundo de su mente, cosas en las que intentaba no pensar, cosas que la hacían querer gritar tan fuerte que todo Nerima la oiría, pero en lugar de eso ahogaba su grito con alguna parte de cuerpo, dejando su dentadura marcada, buscando que el dolor de su cuerpo la hiciera olvidar el dolor de su alma, mientras sus lagrimas parecían no tener fin.

Al otro lado de la puerta, el joven de la trenza se encontraba sentado en su acostumbrada posición, solo que esta vez su cabeza estaba hacia atrás y sus ojos firmemente cerrados, había estado ahí cada minuto desde que Akane había entrado, podía escuchar cada uno de sus sollozos, había sentido como su respiración se agitaba y sabía que la joven probablemente intentaba acallar su llanto, era bueno que llorara, que no intentara ser fuerte todo el tiempo, pero eso no hacía que le doliera menos, había estado a punto de irrumpir en el baño varias veces, y había requerido de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacerlo.

Habían pasado dos horas cuando Akane salió del baño, la recibió la imagen de un Ranma totalmente deprimido, su rostro estaba escondido entre sus piernas y su aura oscura podía percibirse a metros de distancia.

− ¿Estás bien? – el chico ni siquiera parecía ser consciente de su presencia. Iba a insistir cuando fue consciente del leve temblor del cuerpo del chico y tardo unos segundos en comprender que él estaba llorando.

− Lo siento, por favor perdóname – antes de que Akane pudiera reaccionar, Ranma la estaba abrazando y había refugiado su cabeza en su cuello, no hacía más que sollozar y pedir disculpas una y otra vez.

− No tienes por qué disculparte − sus palabras parecían no llegar al joven, seguía disculpándose una y otra vez y cada vez la abrazaba más fuerte. Estuvieron así durante casi una hora hasta que Ranma cayó dormido, con su cabeza en el regazo de Akane, mientras ella le acariciaba la cabeza, y esto parecía reconfortar al joven inconsciente.

− ¡Ya estamos en casa! – el grito de Genma despertó al joven, que se incorporo rápidamente y evito la mirada de su prometida. En silencio ambos bajaron a ver a su familia que acaba de llegar del hospital y venían acompañados de Ukyo, que había sido dada de alta ese mismo día y Nodoka y Kasumi habían acordado que la joven no podía estar sola en su casa, por lo que se quedaría con ellos un tiempo. Kasumi compartiría habitación con Nabiki, esta última estaba fuera casi toda la semana por la universidad, por lo que en realidad no le importaba mucho.

− ¿Cómo estas Ukyo? − preguntó Akane, su amiga−enemiga se veía demacrada, estaba sumamente pálida y sus ojos estaban hinchados.

− ¿Cómo crees? – La joven peli azul no pudo evitar sentir que había hecho una pregunta sumamente idiota – Yo no...− intento excusarse, pero la mirada de la joven cocinera la detuvo.

− Ranma, lleva las cosas de Ukyo a la habitación de Kasumi – La madre de Ranma acompaño a la joven a subir a la habitación y tras ellas iba Ranma cargando un par de maletas y un bolso, mientras Akane solo los observaba.

− Ranma, podemos hablar – le pidió Ukyo una vez que estuvieron en la habitación, Nodoka y Kasumi que iban con ellos salieron de la habitación para dejarlos conversar en privado, antes de salir su madre le lanzo una mirada de advertencia – Por favor no te acerques – Ukyo sonrió tristemente mientras comenzaba a caminar por la habitación a paso lento – Yo… Yo no quería que esto pasara …− la poca firmeza que la chica tenia se derrumbo por completo, cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar mientras susurraba cosas como que su padre la odiaría o que todo el pueblo se enteraría de su vergüenza. Ranma se acerco y la abrazo, no supo que mas hacer, solo se quedo ahí escuchándola y consolándola tal cual Akane lo había consolado hace unos minutos – Yo no puedo pedirte que cumplas la promesa de tu padre – dijo Ukyo finalmente − Yo ya no te exigiré nada mas, eres libre de la promesa de tu padre – había dejado de llorar, pero contrariamente a sus palabras, se aferraba con desesperación a la camisa de Ranma.

− Sabes que yo siempre te apoyare, eres mi amiga – calmar a alguien con palabras claramente no era lo suyo – Y se que saldrás adelante, eres una chica muy fuerte y además todos te estaremos apoyando.

− ¿Qué voy a hacer Ranma? – esta vez alzo su cabeza para mirar a su amigo a los ojos y a Ranma se le encogió el corazón. Quiso prometerle que todo iba a estar bien, pero no podía prometerle eso.

− Yo, no sé qué decir – admitió – Pero sabes que los Tendo, mi mama, el viejo y yo te apoyaremos en todo – pero no hubo respuesta, Ukyo no dijo nada mas, se quedo en silencio hasta que Ranma, incomodo por la situación, se despidió y bajo a comer con su familia.

− ¿Cómo está Ukyo? – Preguntó Nodoka , en respuesta el solo se encogió de hombros – Y ¿Cómo está Akane?

− No ha hablado mucho – la mujer comprendió inmediatamente que había algo mal, puesto que su hijo le dio la espalda y se negaba a mirarla a la cara.

− ¿Ya tiene los resultados? – no necesito que Ranma le respondiera, le basto ver la expresión en el rostro de su hijo − ¿Qué hará Akane?

− Ella quiere quedarse con él − nuevamente la mujer sabia la respuesta de antemano, conocía a su yerna y sabía que su carácter le impediría tomar un camino que no fuera aquel.

− ¿Y tu Ranma? ¿Que harás?

...


End file.
